


sharing is caring

by topazblue



Category: Free!
Genre: Edited, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: caring - displaying kindness and concern for others.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	sharing is caring

Crossed-legged and resting against the wall, Haru chews his deliciously salted mackerel. The gentle breeze rustles his hair and the birds gloss over the school roof. Taking another bite, he hears the rustic door to the roof open.

He tilts his head up from his bento, and finds Gou walking her way towards him.

"Hello, Haruka-senpai!" Gou beams, she sits comfortably besides Haru.

"Hello," he replies, plainly. His response may sound indifferent to some - even rude - but they both know that's far from the truth.

He inches closer to her, their shoulders meet and Gou melts into the warmth his body radiates.

"Where's Makoto-senpai?" Gou inquires, considering it's rare to see the swimmer without his best friend.

"He's not here today, he's ill," he replies after swallowing his fish. And Gou tells him to send her regards.

"What about Nagisa and Rei?"

He scans her profile under the sunlight, the sun's shadow highlights her defining features. And the summer air kisses her face with a glow. Red hair flaring, her ponytail curtains down her back, glistening under the warm rays. She looks picturesque and Haru mentally absorbs the view into his memory. A way to constantly remember her effortless beauty.

"They're in the library, Rei-kun's assisting Nagisa-kun with his school work." Gou looks at Haru and catches him staring at her. He quickly places his sight towards his lunch, pretending he can't hear her giggling.

Savouring the comfortable silence, they both wallow in each other's company. No words need to be spoken to indicate their appreciation for one another. It's the little things, like the way their bodies knowingly touch or how he gazes at her.

(From the corner of his eye, of course.)

But it's enough for their hearts to decipher the message.

Gou's about to lean her head against his shoulder when she notices a ladybird has planted itself on the collar of his school shirt. Carefully, she raises her index finger - and watches it crawl across her finger. She points towards the sky and the insect flies away with the afternoon sun.

She trains her eyes on Haru, and his eyes glint with amusement. Just as Gou's about to retort, her stomach growls. Her eyes widen and she wraps her arms around her stomach, inwardly stuttering with embarrassment. Her face colours with red when another grumble emits.

"Have you not had lunch?" Haru frowns when she stubbornly refuses to meet his eyes.

"I left my bento at home..." she begrudgingly admits - silently cursing her loud stomach.

Haru sighs, he knows this girl selflessly devotes her time to the swim club. Evident from her (improved) home-made bentos for the team and creating individual training regimens. But she keeps forgetting something far more important - always leaving it on the back-burner.

Herself.

He lines his chopsticks in front of her mouth and a smile tugs at her lips. Gou turns her profile to meet his face and opens her mouth to reject his kind offer. He deduces her thought, so Haru places the piece of mackerel into her mouth before she can utter her sentence.

"I knew you would say no, but you can't stay hungry." He shrugs casually, consuming a portion of his food as well.

Gou fondly shakes her head and chuckles, as she swallows the proof of his care. They both alter their positions, so that they're parallel to one another. For the next couple of minutes, Haru feeds both himself and Gou. Usually, he would be reluctant - if not, downright refuse to share his mackerel. However, since it's Gou, he'll share as many times as he can.

As Gou munches on the last piece of fish, the bell rings. Signalling them to return to class, Haru packs his bento into his bag and the duo stand.

Gou grabs his hand and grows a few centimetres taller, as she stands on her tiptoes and situates a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." Her breath fans across his neck, when she lowers herself down to the soles of her shoes.

Haru's demeanour is unreadable, but when he leans down and fuses his lips with her own ones, she returns the caress and tastes the salt on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> edited: 01/08/20


End file.
